One late Love
by Roselina Scarlet
Summary: Amy went to this party, yet she get her time of her life. My first lemon and so it had lemon and bad words, too enjoy!


**One late love, **

**Sorry to forever to create **

**quest from Skye Prower 2014 **

**On with.. the story...**

* * *

><p><em>At Amy's place<em>

Amy was just sitting on the couch watching tv, like always on Saturday's nights. When their was someone nocking at the door loudly. Amy stand's up and went to the door with her red dress that was to the ground and it had a bit of sprinkles with shine to it. As she reach the door, Rouge was waiting with her black top and darkness blue jeans. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with cheeky smiles and nice rings. "No, don't feel like it tonight" Amy reply as feeling same thing, that last time with some one happen. "Com'n, you need to take things of your mind" She said pulling Amy to her car. "You got wheels? Hey.." Amy said in shock. Rouge smiles "Yea, its what my job pays for" with cheeky look. Amy just roll her eyes "I don't really feel like it" "Come on it going to be fun night" Rouge said happily and they hop in the moonlight blue car. Their dive to the party at a Blaze's place with other friends at the party too.

_At the party_

Amy was laying on the wall and she was alone, as others talk to Blaze and Rouge others to. Its been hours, as Amy decide to get a drink and a bite. Amy walk to the table and get a drink that was soft soda. Then she turn around and about to walk again until she bumped to in some one. Amy says "Sorry, I didn't mean to" then looking upwards "Spill the drink on you" she blushed at him and getting shy. "It doesn't matter" as he get a napkin off the table "It's easy to wash out" with a smile. "Yea and sorry for the top Shadow..." Amy said with blushes cross her cheeks. Shadow just smile and then Sonic come over to them with Sally. "Hey" said Sonic in his drugs tone. "Hey, heyy.." Sally said with smiles and beaning wobble legs and bit of smirked to. Amy says "You both seems to be.." "drug" Shadow said finishing off Amy words. "Of course _**you**_ said like that" Sonic said to Shadow in angry. "Well its nice seeing you again" Sally said in her cherry mood. Their left with a few falls or more like trips. "So.. Rose, would you like to dance? with me?" Shadow asked. As the song _Time-Bomb _plays as Amy and Shadow went and dances.

At the end of the party as everyone started to leave. Rouge walked around the house and to find black and pink on the floor kissing. "Looks like some one has a mate" Rouge said with a smirk. She got the up and went outside. "So you going with him" Rouge say pointing out Shadow. Amy nod and smile at Shadow as well hold his arm "Ok, pinkie just call when you need me" Rouge say as she leaves them. Shadow pick up Amy and sped off to his house.

"Your home is pretty much... dark" Amy says with worries. Shadow say "Well do you want the light on?" she just nodded. He smirked and turn on the light and getting glasses out. Amy says in a shake tone "You... do realise" as Shadow put a glass down in front of her. Then she kept going on "I don't drink" Shadow just sat down and pour the wine. She looked down at the wine and tossing but to the end she grab the glass and looking at Shadow. Shadow were on his third as Amy still one.

**_This part you can miss (Sexually event or under age)_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hours later_

Amy was sitting on his bed with Shadow I love you Shady... kisses his lips. Shadow pushed Amy on the bed again to her lips. Kissing her and putting his hand on her hips and Amy then stands up and Amy takes her dress off and her bra. Then bends over to let Shadow take her underwear off her too. As he does he sings "**N.a.k.e.d butt** in his sexy tone" as he sings. Amy giggles and starts pulling his jeans down and shirt too and she says "Oh you shady" ready pull down his boxes. He smile and kiss top of her head and she smiles back, as well pulling down his boxes. Soon they were both in the nude as Amy got told by Shadow to bend over as well hands on the bed and her butt into the air. Amy giggles "What do I need to do, Shady" Amy said with her butt in the air and Shadow smirked. Shadow tells her to keep her butt still, as he holds it while he licking insides. Amy giggles again with her butt up and cold air and wetness coming though. Shadow licks he's lips and lick one more time before turning her around.

He starts again with licking his lips and Amy smiles and giggling as he go to her breast nipped and sucked. As she moan loudly as he kept nipped sucking around her breasts. Soon he stopped and kept kisses down her body to her flower once again licking his lips. He went down and lick around her walls and making her moan even louder. "Shadow.. I am.. coming.." "Not yet" Shadow says stopping and pushes into her but slowly. "Mmmh" Amy moan out as Shadow only smirked and went faster.

Few minutes went by, as all can hear was moans and giggles thought the room. As Shadow climax and as well Amy too their roll over the bed on the ends. Amy was thinking, as Shadow got up and went to put on his boxes. She went over and kiss his shoulder as well moving her hand down. She kiss him and went down and lick the tip and then went all in. After few moans he reached his climax again, she takes it out then robbed little bit and went up to kiss him.

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ten minutes later_

Amy pour a glass of wine, as Shadow walked in with enjoyment and a smile. "Well someone enjoy it" Amy says with a smile. "Didn't you? Rose.." Shadow reply as he pour some wine. "I did, but I didn't think you were better than Sonic..?" She said, sitting at the table with her wine. "His is a faker and an a# #$##" His said taking a sip out of his drink. Amy just smile and giggles, walking towards Shadow and sitting on him and kissing him to. "I hope you staying the night" he said with a smirk as she nob. They both kiss again and went up stairs in Shadows room once again having it.

In the daylight with both lovers in bed arms wrap around each other like their was no tomorrow. But the light shine in Amy eyes and wake her up and look around and smile. In Amy's mind, _That night, that night I need it... soo much. "Thank you."_ Kisses shadow and went out of the bed. She went out the room and had some to eat and drink before she leaves. Amy puts the note on the table and head out with a kiss and giggles with smiles and she leaves.

Shadow got up in his boxes and getting some to eat with some water. He pick up the note and reads: _**Dear Shadow, I love last night and hope do it again, but we will see each other soon, So goodbye for now, **Love Amy Rose_. He sat it down and he smirked, as well thinking of her.

**I hope you enjoy it**

**it was first time doing lemon **

**and I could do it again?**

**if you want me too.**

**Any hoo**

**Follow or review **

**Chao chao**


End file.
